glee_the_new_directionfandomcom-20200215-history
Matthew Pyke
Matthew Pyke is a recurring character on the fanfic Glee: The New Direction. Matthew was created by the fanfic's writer, QuickForeverr. ' Biography Matthew is a jock. He's also a player, scoring any girl he wishes. Secretly, Matthew wishes to be a doctor, but is unsure whether he can get the the qualifications. He is very bright, but tries to hide it to fit in at school. When he was in Primary, he was constantly bullied, so he moved. Matthew also loves to perform, but also keeps that a secret. Season One Queen Bey Matthew is seen as a player, winking at a few girls as he walks down the halls. He is later shown to be the father of the unborn baby that Gabriella is carrying. In a flash back, he is shown singing ''Party. Although he promises Gabriella he will support her, he is seen kissing another girl. Confusion Matthew is first seen being yelled at by Gabriella, he again promises not to kiss anymore girls. Matthew breaks this vow five minutes after, however. He is then last seen yet again being yelled at for breaking her trust, twice. Relationship Troubles Gabriella believes that Matthew has stood her up for a date, but he arrives, but an hour late. Matthew tells her that he loves her, and that it was his gran's birthday, but she doesn't believe him. She runs outside, and Matthew follows. There, he tells her he will support her, and he loves her. They walk back in singing Mine. ''Later, they are seen singing in ''Six Degrees of Separation. Coming Back Throughout the episode, Gabriella attempts to recruit Matthew to New Directions. Eventually, he auditions with Whatcha Say. He gains a place in the club, and tells Mr. Arcine that him joining will result in many auditions. He was later proven true, and Jed is accepted. Matthew attends the boys-only meeting and sing in Army Of Two. At the end of the episode, he has a solo in Right Now. Are We Ready? Matthew has a very minor role in this episode, having a single line at the beginning. The First Competition Matthew is seen prepping for Sectionals. Before the group leave for the competition, he is seen talking to Vincent and Brent. As New Directions perform, he gets a solo in Here's To Never Growing Up and Turn Up The Music. Revenge is Sweet Matthew is first seen being shocked when Rachel blabs about Gabriella's pregnancy. Throughout the episode, Rachel begins her revenge, which includes getting Matthew. Her plan seems to work, as Matthew quits the club to restore his popularity. Arrested Matthew is seen worried when Gabriella is taken away by the police. Later, he is seen re-joining New Directions, and performing in Hurt. ''Later, he and Rachel share a kiss, and are seen smiling at each other when they go to visit Xander in his jail cell. Relationships Gabriella Brooks ''Main Article: Gabriella-Matthew Relationship '''Start: Queen Bey (1x07) End: N/A Rachel Wilson Main Article: Matthew-Rachel Relationship Start: Arrested (1x14) End: N/A Songs Solos Season One: Whatchasay.jpg|Whatcha Say (Coming Back) Duets Season One: Party.jpg|Party (Gabriella) (Queen Bey) Mine.jpg|Mine (Gabriella) (Relationship Troubles) Solos (In a Group Number) Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Football Players